hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Whitney R. Hansen (S3-S1)
Whitney R. Hansen has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1. |- | |} Whitney Rogers Hansen is an original character and is controlled by Jigsaw. * Special Note: The character of Whitney Rogers Hansen in Horror RPG Series 3 is loosely derived from Whitney Miller from the recent Friday The 13th reboot and Amanda Righetti's character on the CBS show The Mentalist, but otherwise the characters are in no way connected to the character from the film and is a re-imagining of the character for this RPG. Character History "I can't be fine, not as long as he's around." - Whitney Rogers Hansen Early Life Whitney Rogers was born on July 15th, 1984 in Crystal Lake, New Jersey. She was born several months prematurely, her premature birth the result of her mother having been slain the previous day by mass murderer Jason Voorhees. Whitney was in intensive care throughout most of her infancy and was put up for adoption by her grieving grandparents, who were in too much pain over the deaths of her young parents to tend to her. Whitney lived a relatively turbulent childhood, going from foster home to foster home, and changing schools frequently. She was always a well-behaved child, but her introverted, quiet and distrusting nature was something of a disadvantage for her. She excelled well enough in school, earning decent grades and she seemed to be on the path of something of a good life for herself. After graduating from high school, she went about living on her own, surviving off of supplemental income while also working odd jobs and looking for her dream job. Whitney would learn more about her difficult past life when she learned of her parents' demise at the hands of Jason back in July of 1984 during a Friday The 13th weekend. With Jason having somehow returned from the dead to claim more victims and this time with Jigsaw Killer apprentice Amanda Young as his accomplice, Whitney was painfully compelled to learn more about her past, but little did she know of the price she would pay for it. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season One Thrusted Into a Nightmare Whitney paid a visit to the old Higgins Haven farmhouse where her parents were murdered and visited the old bedroom where their bodies were found, the experience proving to be emotional for her. Things took something of a bizarre turn when a team of bounty hunters led by Creighton Duke came to the farmhouse. Whitney reluctantly decided to tag along when Duke questioned her of her past and offered something along the lines of vengeance for her slain parents. During the trip, she befriends Jack Hansen, one of Duke's bounty hunters. Things quickly went awry when Jason with help from Amanda attacked Duke's bounty hunters and killed many of them when they arrived in the woods Whitney was later kidnapped by Jason and taken to the Voorhees Manor, kept as the prisoner of Amanda and Jason. Whitney was kept in the cellar of the old manor but was eventually rescued and released by Jack Hansen following a bounty hunter raid led by Duke as well as the escape of a strange furry creature inside the manor. While Jason and Amanda would get away, Whitney found herself with both Hansen and Dylan, going with them to flee. Along the way, Whitney was desperate to get back at her parents' killer and the accomplice with him. Captivity Whitney was later kidnapped by a psychotic trucker known by the nickname of simply "Rusty Nail." To rescue her, Dylan and Hansen were forced by the trucker to play a twisted mind game of his, all the while Whitney was held captive against her own will. Whitney however was eventually rescued by both men and Rusty Nail was killed. Whitney went on with Hansen while Dylan had his own things to handle, heading off to help his friends who were Whitney's enemies. Moving On After setting in Los Angeles with Hansen, the two eventually married and Whitney decided to pursue a career as an FBI agent, wanting to be of help to people. She would undergo FBI training with the L.A. bureau before moving to to Behavior Sciences Unit (BSU) with the L.A. bureau, where she became a friend and acquaintance of one rookie FBI agent, Kendell Makana - the unknown identical twin sister of Amanda Young's, on the opposite side of the law from her infamous sister. At first apprehensive, Whitney and Kendell became close friends, and the two agreed to work together to help close the Jigsaw case to nab the remaining accomplices to John Kramer's sadistic work, and both were in attendance at Kramer's trial in March of 2008. Regular Appearance Whitney stands five feet eight and a half inches tall and weighs about one-hundred thirty pounds. She has a thin and lean body type. She has long dark reddish-brown hair and hazel eyes. She typically wears basic street clothes and dress clothes when on-duty with the FBI. Trademark Gear Whitney carries a Glock 17 pistol with her as her sidearm since becoming an FBI agent, and also carries her FBI badge, ID card and credentials with her. Category:Survivors of Jason Voorhees Category:Federal Agents